This application is for the continuation of a NET-PD clinical site at Indiana University. NET-PD was designed to enroll patients in a series of pilot studies and clinical trials of new agents for the treatment of Parkinson's Disease. The role of the clinical sites is to identify, screen, enroll, treat and follow patients in these trials; to reportdata in a timely manner to the data coordinating center; and to report adverse effects among enrolled patients. Currently, NET-PD is conducting the LS-1 study, a multi-center, double-blind, phase III clinical trial designed to determine whether or not creatine is more effective than placebo in showing the clinical decline in PD patients with early treated PD. The primary objective of the study is to determine if there is a slowing of clinical decline in PD subjects defined by a combination of cognitive, physical, and quality of life measures. Enrollment began in 2007 and will continue through 2015, or end of study.